In this project we seek: to define and classify hereditary tumors of the nervous system in addition to the 9 such diseases already recognized; to add to the clinical description and natural history of these diseases; to suggest methods for early diagnosis; evaluate present modes of treatment; and develop methods for preclinical detection and screening.